The Game
by Cheeky Kisses
Summary: Kei thought of a new game and he challenged Hikari to it. “Does this make your heart beat faster?” he leaned closer to her face, which flushed red. She pressed her lips on his, “Did that make your heart beat faster?”


**Title:** The Game

**Author:** K. J. Lim

**Summary:** Kei thought of a new game and he challenged Hikari to it. "Does this make your heart beat faster?" he leaned closer to her face, which flushed red. She pressed her lips on his, "Did that make your heart beat faster?" Credits to DancingChaChaFruit of Fictionpress.

**Type:** ONE-SHOT

**Paring:** Hikari – Kei

**WARNING!! **There is a **kissing **scene.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**CREDIT to DancingChaChaFruit. You're such a great author. I got inspired from your one-shot, "Does this make you uncomfortable?"**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Takashima Kei sauntered as he walked through the green house. Today was going to be a good day; at least he hoped it would be. All of the SA members were inside drinking tea which Akira prepared for them. "Morning," he greeted cheerfully; making all of them spit their tea out. He raised a brow, "Huh? What's the matter?"

Akira stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Who are you and what did you do to Kei?!"

Kei chose to ignore her instead he focused his attention to Hikari. "Morning, Miss Rank Two." He said as he winked at her. He expected her answer to be 'Don't call me Rank Two!' but it never came. A blush could be seen on her cheeks; Kei smirked.

"Did that make your heart beat faster?" he asked, grinning.

Hikari fidgeted until she saw a challenging look in Kei's golden eyes, "No," she replied, "You have to try harder than that."

Kei chuckled.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Kei was reading a book when he spotted Hikari running towards him. Her hair was up in a pony tail but when she came closer to Kei she let her hair loose and smiled at him. He was stunned; Hikari looked sexy. A blush lightly crept to his cheeks.

Hikari stood beside Kei, moving her hair around. She seemed to noticed the redness of his cheeks, "Did that make your heart beat faster?"

Kei recognized the question; he smirked. He got it. "No," he replied, closing the book he was read before he stood up, "You have to try harder than that." He started to walk away then he stopped, "Miss Rank Two."

Hikari growled. She wasn't going to lose.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hikari was going to tutor Takashima Sui, Kei's younger brother who looks like a smaller version of him, so she directly went to the Takashima Mansion after school.

"Hey Sui," she greeted as she placed some of her books down on the small study table, "You're early today." She gave him two thumbs up, "That's good! Determination! Soon we'll be able to beat Takashima!"

Sui sighed, "But I don't want to beat Nii-chan." His eyes got all sparkly, "I love Nii-chan. I'm so happy to be his younger brother."

"Bu—"

A knock on the door cut Hikari's reply. It was Takashima number one. He walked in and pulled out a chair and sat beside Sui. "I'll be joining your tutoring today." He said, plopping his head on his hand, "You don't mind do you?"

"N-No." Hikari quickly replied, hiding her face behind a book. Damn Takashima.

Hikari felt something heavy on her lap. She glanced at Sui, who was concentrating at the problem he was solving instead of the two of them, before she glanced down at her lap and narrowed her gaze. Kei's leg was on her lap! She glared at him; he had a smile on his face.

"Does this make your heart beat faster?" he asked; the stupid smile still on his lips.

"No!" Hikari replied, placing her other leg on Kei's lap under the table, "You have to try harder than that."

Sui shifted his glanced between the two of them before he decided to go get some snacks at the kitchen.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Kei sat beside Hikari in the library; he had a smile on his lips. "Hi-Ka-Ri." He said, "I love you."

Hikari gasped before she felt her chair lose balance. "Taka—" Kei's hands pulled her away from falling, "—shima." She stared at his calm eyes as she felt heat rushing to her face. No, she wasn't going to lose not in this game.

"Did that make your heart beat faster?" he asked, raising an amused brow.

Hikari glowered. So it was still about that. Damn Takashima. She stood up and picked up her books; she has to try harder. "No," Hikari pulled his face closer by his skirt, "You have to try harder than that." Then she walked out.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Takashima Kei was out in the field racing against Ryu, Tadashi and Jun when Hikari arrived. She held a bouquet of roses and a red heart-shaped box; she handed it to Kei. Kei took a step back. He hadn't expected this.

"Please go out with me!" Hikari said, looking at him with her big puppy eyes. The other three guys slowly back away; shock clearly visible at their faces.

H-Hikari was confessing L-O-V-E?? Confessing love to Takashima Kei?? Now this was something.

She fell down on her knees, "Takashima, go out with me!" she yelled. Some students stopped to look.

Kei scoffed; she almost had him there. "Nice try," he said, smirking, "You have to try harder than that but yes, I'll go out with you."

Hikari did the mature thing; she stuck her purple tongue out at him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The next day they went to the carnival. Hikari spotted Kei waiting for her by the entrance. She approached him; "Hello," she said softly.

Kei turned and froze. H-Hikari was wearing make-up?! MAKE-UP!! He quickly regained himself; she looked nice though. "Hi," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "Which ride shall we ride first?"

Hikari scanned the rides; she planned this last night---it was fool-proof. She pointed at the Ferris Wheel. "Come on," she said, running towards the ride of her choice, "Hurry up!"

Kei followed her. He slipped his hand on her hips, "Does this make your heart beat faster?" he asked, grinning. Hikari slipped her arm around his waist.

She grinned back, "Nope. Try harder."

Kei chuckled before he turned to the lady who collected the fare for the rides. He had planned this out last night too; nothing was going to mess this up.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

They both kept themselves occupied with the view at the first three rounds. Kei cleared his throat, "So, Hikari, why'd you ask me out?" he asked, raising a brow.

Hikari's face became red. "Uh, because, I. . ." she cursed, "I won't lose to you!"

Kei chuckled; the Ferris wheel stopped. Their box was stuck at the highest and it was wobbling. "Hikari," Kei said, trapping her between his arms and the wall, "Miss Rank Two. ."

"Don't call me---"

Kei leaned in; his face was about two inches away from her. He could feel her hot breathe hitting his cheeks, "Does this make your heart beat faster?" he asked, leaning in even closer to her face, which flushed red.

Hikari couldn't answer. She felt like her tongue was tied to her teeth preventing her from answering, damn Takashima. Damn damn, she hadn't predicted this. Stupid Hikari, she underestimated Takashima once again.

There was only one way to win in this kind of situation but it'd be too embarrassing if they manage to get off this contraption. BUT she can't lose again! She always loses, she doesn't want to anymore. Even if there was no official bet in this challenge, just the idea of winning over Takashima was prize enough. It was enough.

"Hikari," Takashima's voice called her out of her thoughts, "You still there? You seemed far away."

Here it goes.

After a deep deep deep breathe, Hikari pressed her lips on his, "Did that make your heart beat faster?"

Takashima looked stunned; he didn't answer for a few seconds. "No," he replied, "But I'm sure this will." He captured her lips with his own; she didn't fight back. Kei felt her hands laced back on his neck; she groaned.

"Takashima," she breathe as he slowly allowed her to breathe, "I give up." It was crazy how easy she can be able to say this after through such difficulty of plotting and planning, but it was true, she was defeated.

"No," Takashima replied, smiling, "You win. You always win."

Hikari smiled before she pulled Kei closer to her for another kiss. "Aah!" she cried pushing him away. The Ferris Wheel moved again. The guard announced that this ride will be closed due to mechanical problems.

Kei cursed as he helped Hikari down the box. Damn it, Hikari was going to kiss him again and the damn Ferris Wheel just had to move! Maybe Kei should kill the one who make it move. His evil mind strted plotting.

Hikari waved at someone behind them; Kei turned to look over his shoulder. It was the SA; what the hell were they all doing here?

"Let's all thank this young man here," the guard said and everyone started clapping; Tadashi walked towards him and sweatdropped, "Because of him, we were able to get everyone out of the Ferris Wheel before something bad happened. Let' clap our hands for. . ." he whispered in Tadashi's ear, "What's your name, kid?"

"Karino Tadashi." He replied.

". . .Karino Tadashi!" Everyone clapped. Kei glowered as he approached Tadashi.

"So it was you!" he hissed; Tadashi paled before he ran for his life. "Get back here! I'll pummel you into a pond!"

* * *

**Hah, sorry I just had to break the moment once again. You must think I have a think for breaking fluff moments. LOL. XD Thanks for reading; I hope it made you laugh somehow.**

_Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. _***hug***


End file.
